dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokusa
Tokusa '(トクサ, ''Tokusa) is a Third Exorcist, a human/Akuma hybrid.He is also a former member of CROW and the Black Order, though recently he seems to have joined teammates Madarao and Tewaku in the Noah Family. Appearance Tokusa is a young man of medium height. He has shoulder length, light green hair with the fringe fixed on the left side of his head and the rest gathered in a ponytail on the right. He has two dots on his forehead and markings under his eyes signifying his CROW membership. He wears all varieties of CROW uniform. Tokusa is often portrayed with his eyes closed while resting his chin on his hand, giving him a vaguely mocking visage.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 185 page03 After joining the Noah clan Tokusa's hands were restored.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 204 page 04 Personality Tokusa is at first very formal, making an initial impression that he is emotionless.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 185 page 13 However, the current situations have shown this to be quite untrue. When working with Allen and Madarao on a mission, he shows a sarcastic wit and nearly comes to blows with Allen. In the most recent chapters when he is changing into Akuma, he displays pain, fear, and confusion at the transformation, but also a deeply entrenched will to survive as he talks to Allen and even manages to agree to aid Allen in stopping his transformation. He is also extremely dependable, shown when Alma Karma causes the American base to explode and he is the only one able to set up barriers to protect both the exorcists and scientists,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 195 page 22 though he states this is just his job and not out of compassion. Personal Statistics History Tokusa's background has been shed some light on, revealing that he had lost his parents at a young age and banded together with Link, Madarao, Tewaku, Kiredori and Koushi to beg at churches. Later, they were all taken in by an underground organizationD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 202 pages 26-27. They were all trained to become CROW members. When offered a chance to become apostles, all the group (bare Howard Link who had become the assistant of Malcolm C Lvellie) proposed themselves to take part in the Third Exorcist Program and become half-Akuma. Plot Artificial Exorcists arc After the completion of the third exorcist program, the five subjects travel to the European Branch with Renee Epstain. While Renee, Madarao and Tewaku head to the office of Komui Lee to present the program and announce that they will be Exorcists from now, Tokusa, Goushi and Kiredori wander in the facility. They end up in the room where the other exorcists are sparring. D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 185 page 14 He scolds Goushi when the latter hurls Allen Walker into a stone pillar, asking if he wants Madarao to lecture him on the first day in the facility. Link demands to know the reason of the attack. Tokusa apologizes for his comrades and states that half-Akuma people don't react very well to Innocence. D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 185 page 13 He and Madarao are then sent on a mission in Jordan to help Allen deal with a horde of Akumas. They use their modified arm to absorb all the Akumas which impresses Allen. However Allen realizes that the souls of the Akumas vanish with this method. Upon seeing Allen's disturbed face, he admits he envies Allen Walker's cursed eye ability of seeing the souls of the Akuma being in painD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187 page 28, to which Allen angrily tries to punch him for such statement.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 187 pages 28-29 As he tries to explain he said such a thing because he was irritated and overcome from emotion at the thought of being able to help God, Tyki Mikk appears and uses his Choose ability to slice off most of Tokusa's right arm and half of his left arm. Tokusa falls on his knees. Later on after retreating from the Noah's ambush, Tokusa,places several talismans in the cave to protect the girl with them. He has lost most of his earlier emotional composure, begs Madarao to devour him so that he may live on in Madarao and in a way be reborn when the next generation of Third Exorcists is created via the Third Exorcist program. Before he can do, the Noah finds them and separates them from one and other. Tokusa is seized by Sheril Kamelot, the Noah of Desires, who uses his ability to break both of Tokusa's legs but not before whispering in his ears who will be the one to kill him: Alma Karma. Later, he is brought in a coffin to the North American Branch headquarters as bait to draw Allen Walker to the American Branch. He is seen screaming at Allen not to look into Wisely's eye but to no avail. After Allen violently releases Kanda from Wisely's spell, Alma Karma awakes and turns into an Akuma. The blow of Alma's change could kill most of the staff gathered at North America branch if not Tokusa's spell tags which he released just in time, while he has protected Allen covering him with his own body to block most of the blow himself.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 195, page 09 As Alma's hatred toward the Order and Kanda grows the dark matter within the Third Exorcists begin to interact with the feelings they transform into grotesque monsters. D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 195, page 16 Because of this change Tokusa's body starts to act on his own and attacks AllenD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 195, page 20 - Crown Clown in retaliation attacks by itself.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 195, page 21 Both Tokusa and Allen are desperately trying to hold back in order to not kill each other. After full transformation into enormous Alma Karma-based monster, Tokusa is unaware of his surroundings and not only mistakes Bak Chang for Edgar Chang Martin (thanks to Alma Karma's genes taking over) but also do not recognize Allen himself.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 196, page 12 After Allen's failed attempt to talk Tokusa back to his senses, he breaks Exorcist's leg.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 196, page 13 Bak decides to attack Third Exorcist with one of the spells known to him. The unexpected blow forces Tokusa to release AllenD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 196, pages 16-17 - whom decided to take care of Alma Karma - leaving Bak to restrain Tokusa on his own. After Alma Karma was gone, the cells within all Third Exorcists' bodies had not calmed down, to the point which they still continue to attack their fellow comrades. For, after loosing all her powers, returned back to the Asian Branch,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 200 page 20 making the barrier around consumed-by-hatred Tokusa, disappear.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 200 page 21 Allen decides to react by using his Innocence and talk Tokusa back to his senses.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 200 page 29 Allen's reasoning turns out to be effective and after regaining his consciousness, Tokusa asks Allen for assistance by using his Crown Clown upon him.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 200 page 30 - unfortunately Howard Link (with unconscious Tewaku in his arms) enters the scene and binds Allen with CROW's talismans, misinterpreting the Exorcist's intentions, demands to deactivate his Innocence.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 200 page 31 After losing a chance to turn back to normal, Tokusa is abducted by the Millennium Earl to become his tool.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 201, pages 12-13 Seeds of Destruction arc Tokusa, alongside with his fellow team members Tewaku and Madarao, helps Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot to break into Black Order prison to free Allen Walker.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 204 page 04 In the anime, he and Madarao kill the CROWs who noticed Tewaku, with the latter telling them to depart.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 11 Later, he is seen absorbing the other CROWs with his Akuma arm, and when the Exorcists in pursuit of Allen met him, he reveals that an entire army of Akuma waited to ambush them. Together, using the flame spells and Akuma troops, the Thirds manage to gather the Exorcists in one place, trapping them within the circle shaped as a pentagram of the flames. After the defeat of the first wave of Akuma, the Thirds continue to hold off the enemies with their magic and Akuma arms (which are now able to absorb Innocence attacks), before the next reinforcement of Akuma arrives. While his fellows engage in hand-to-hand combat with the opponents, Tokusa arrives to stop Lenalee from reaching Allen and asks her to give up on him, since he's going to side with the Earl the same way as they did. When Lenalee pleads him to wake up and reminds that the Thirds are the Exorcists too, Tokusa states that the Earl showed them who their real enemy is. Before leaving Lenalee to return to the main battlefield, Tokusa adds that they just realized their inability to save the world.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 12 Powers and Abilities '''Akuma-altered arm: As a Third Exorcist, Tokusa's left arm has been imbued with "Alma cells", which allow his left arm to turn into an Akuma-like appendage that allows him to absorb Akuma. In the anime, after siding with the Earl, he has shown the ability to absorb humans, as well as the Innocence-based attacks, even those on the General level. CROW abilities and skills: As a former member of CROW, Tokusa is fully adept at using CROW weaponry and spells. Major Battles * Tokusa and Madaro VS level 3 akumas * Tokusa , Allen Walker and Madarao VS Tyki Mikk, Sheril Kamelot and Mercym * Tokusa VS Allen Walker * Tokusa, Madarao, Tewaku, Level 2, 3 and Giant Akumas VS The Exorcists and CROWs * Tokusa VS Lenalee Lee References Navigation de:Tokusa Category:Black Order Member Category:Third Exorcist Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Exorcist Characters Category:German Characters